You Are Not Alone
by uninspiredx
Summary: When Shane recieves life changing news, will Mitchie stand by him? or will she crack under pressure? Smitchie.
1. 1

Better in time – Leona Lewis.

**Chapter One:**

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
_

Mitchie Torres sat in her bedroom alone, for the 3rd weekend in a row. Its not that she's stuck in there. She isn't grounded, she isn't sick. She's grieving. It was only last week that she got the call that changed her life. Her boyfriend, the love of her life was on the other end of the line. Not only had she not seen him for 2 months, but the first words that cam out of his mouth was "I have cancer." she reacted like any normal person would. She broke down crying. Cancer. She still couldn't get her mind around it. He's only 20, how can someone so young have cancer? What upset her even more was the fact he was half way around the country and her parents wouldn't let her go see him. Shane's mom said as soon as a room was available they would transfer him to a hospital closer to home, making it easier on the rest of his family, and that she was more then welcome to visit him. As much as mitchie wanted to jump on the next available flight to New York, which is where Shane was, and see him, a part of her was still scared. How sick was he? Would he even be awake? The only thing he had told her was that he had cancer, he never said what type. A knock interrupted her thoughts. She mumbled something, and her mother soon appeared in the doorway.

"Mitchie, Shane's mom just rang. He's being transferred tonight, she invited you to come along, just come downstairs when your ready hon." And with that, she left. Leaving Mitchie alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Okay, not the best start but yeah. I know its short but I really just wanted to "set the scene" the next chapter will be more interesting :] next will be the hospital [: hoping for reviews, I worked really hard on this, haha**_

_**xxo' **_


	2. 2

Chapter two:

After a long shower, I went downstairs to find my mother and Sarah (Shane's mom) in deep conversation. I stopped halfway down the stairs and lightly sat down, making sure they didn't hear me.

"… they don't know what they can do for him, cancer on the lung is very delicate, its just.. so hard." She barely whispered the last part. I stood up quickly, hearing them coming my way and put on a brave face, I didn't want to upset her anymore. I first saw my mother, who gave me a, _be careful what you say to her_ look, which pretty much was just a glare. I nodded slightly before I Sarah appeared next to my mom. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days, her hair was a mess, her clothes were all wrinkled and she looked **broken**.

I immediately ran the rest of the way down the stairs and engulfed her in a hug. She was a strong women, she's been through a divorce, and now this. We stayed there for awhile, it wasn't awkward. She was like a second mother to me, she would always be there for me and I guess I wanted to be there for her. My mother cleared her throat slightly, which caused us to break apart.

After about 13 invites from my mother for Sarah to eat some left over pasta, and Sarah politely refusing, we left. The ride was really silent, but it wasn't the awkward kind of silence, the comfortable kind. Which created a perfect opportunity to do what I was best at. Think. My mom had been worried lately. Since Shane's uhh, diagnoses, ive been thinking a lot, my mom says it's like "the lights are on but no ones home" I hate that expression. I have a right to be upset, don't I? My boyfriend, who ive known since I was 6, the guy ive been dating for the past 2 and a half years has lung cancer and might die. Id say that gives me the right to be upset. I was really confused when I found out it was lung cancer. I always thought only people who smoked got lung cancer, which made no sense because Shane didn't smoke.

--

I was currently sitting outside Shane's room, waiting to get the all clear from the doctor. Apparently visiting hours were over or something but seeing as it was Shane Gray they were talking about, the doctor told us we could get special previsions, even if it was 9:30pm. About 10 minutes later, a short man with Homer Simpson like features, you know the bulging stomach, a comb over hair style.

He greeted Sarah with a slight nod "You must be Mrs. Gray? My names doctor Sherman, im looking after Shane this evening. Umm, we have a few questions to ask, if you don't mind ofcourse." The doctor gestured Sarah to following him, and she slowly followed. She looked back at me before she turned the corner and said "you can go in and see him" then with a half smile, she disappeared around the corner. In all honesty, I wasn't sure if I was ready to see him. I put this off for the past week, saying I had to study for my finals and had to work. I didn't know if I was strong enough to see him so vulnerable. Mustering all the courage I had, I stood up and made my way to the door. Before I went in, I opened it just enough to see in. At frist I couldn't see him, but then as I opened it more, I saw him. He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him, except for the dark circles under his eyes. He must've heard the door creak because his head shot up from the ground and was now facing my direction. I felt tears rush to my eyes and before I knew it I had gone from the door into his embrace. I didn't know why I was crying, I wasn't the one that had cancer, I wasn't the one who had to wait one whole week for his girlfriend to even show up, and I was defiantly not the one who right now was fearing that they might lose their life.

After about 2 minutes of just crying in his arms, I sat so that I was acing opposite him, my eyes never leaving his. "Shane….im so sorry I didn't come sooner, I-I, I don't know what was wrong with me, I should've been there for you, i..." before I could ramble out anymore of my apology, he took my hand in his and began rubbing it soothingly. "Baby, shh, its okay. I forgive you. What's important is that you're here now." He gave me a small smile and patted the space next to him asking me to come next to him, which I happily obliged to. After silence had taken over and I was almost certain Shane had fallen asleep, I shifted slightly, trying to wiggle out of his arms, but that only made him tighten his grip. "mm, where are you going?" he asked, still half asleep. I couldn't help but giggle at him, his hair was a mess. "I can't stay babe, I have to go find your mom." He nuzzled his face in crook of my neck, kissing me softly. "Don't leave yet, please? I-I don't want to be alone." Taking a deep breath, I turned to face him and I placed my hand on his cheek softly. "Im not going anywhere, I promise Shane." I kissed him softly and laid my head on his chest. After about 10 minutes or so, he fell asleep again and I slowly drifted off aswell. I couldn't help this feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, things just seemed too easy. Things would get worse, I knew that much, but I was worried it would happen when I least expect it. Like I could wake up and Shane would be gone. As much as I want to be there for him, a part of me feels im not strong enough.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

**First off, if theres any mistakes, im sorry guys. I wrote this thing on notepad and it doesn't have spell check or anything. Second, its not very long but im saving the next part for the next chapter :D and third PLEASE REVIEW, it means the world to me :]**


	3. 3

**Hey all. I really should be doing my science assessment right now, but I was really in the mood to write:] anyways, im sorry for the long wait, thanks to the few of you who reviewed, it means a lot.**

* * *

Over the past 2 weeks, I went to see Shane everyday. He wasn't any stronger, if anything he was getting weaker. His skin was paled, his hair had lost his shine and he had grown a lot thinner then he normally is, but I still loved him, that's why I was here. It was as though that night I spent with him really helped me realise how much he needed me. I know me of all people. Sometimes I really couldn't understand what he saw in me, I wasn't anything special, I was just, well, _me._ I was just about ready to leave to visit Shane when I heard a small knock on my bedroom door; my mom soon enough was there, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Sweetie, don't you think we should take a break tonight? Why don't we have a night at home, we can bake those muffins you love?"

I couldn't help but smile at this gesture, but I shook my head. "Mom, you know why I have to go." She shook her head once again and I sighed. She just really didn't understand. I made a break for the door, but my mom just grabbed my arm when I began to pass her.

"Mitchie, don't you even think about walking out that door. Your father and I are sick of you never being home anymore, you spend way to much time with that boy!" she had gone from a nice, peaceful expression to a hard glare. This was the final straw.

"How dare you" my voice was so full of hate, I was even starting to scare myself. "That _boy_ is possibly the only thing keeping me sane in this world. You can't stop me from seeing him tonight; I don't care what you say!" I shook out of her grip and stormed my way downstairs. I cursed myself as I got to the driveway. I was planning on getting my mom to give me a lift, sure I can drive, but im just not very,… confident. I dug into my bag, hoping to find my set of keys. Right down the bottom, they were sitting, untouched for so many months.

Just before I got into my car, I heard my parents screaming at each other. I felt a massive wave of guilt wash over me, knowing I started that fight, but I pushed it past. I needed to see Shane, why didn't my mother understand that?

* * *

I didn't knock anymore; the nurse and Shane knew what time I came by. I was shocked to find an empty room. My mind was thinking of all the possible reasons why this could be and the worst thought come into my head. _Is he gone?_ I walked out into the foyer and walked up to the nurse station. A middle age woman with blonde hair greeted me with a smile which soon faded when she saw the worried look on my face "Mitchie, is there something wrong?" I felt extremely bad that I hadn't bothered to learn her name. I looked down and saw her tag said **Krystal. **"Umm, I was just wondering where Shane was..." I trailed off, as I saw her look turn from worried to confused. "Mr Gray was in his room last time I checked, is he not there now?" She got up and motioned me to follow. Again, there was the empty room which Shane was _supposed _to be in. Krystal stuck her head and called out for one of the other nurses to call security.

_Security?! _I kept my fears inside, trying my best to keep a straight face. _Where is he? I wonder if something's happened… should I call his mother? She would like to know. _As I reached for my phone, I heard the main doors to the ward open, and there stood Shane, subway in his left hand and a bottle of water in his right, trust him to make cancer look glamorous. I was a extremely shocked when I saw him walk to us with a cheesy smile on his face, the last time I saw him he looked like his condition was worsening, but right now he looked healthier then I was. I walked, okay maybe I ran, to him and wrapped my arms around his torso, crying into his chest.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you know how worried I was? I walked in and there was an empty room. Shane I… urghh." I buried my head even further into his chest as he chuckled, attempting to hug me without spilling his food. By now, the nurses had all gone back to their other priorities, trying their best to give us privacy.

"Baby relax, I just needed to get some food." He lead me back into his room and put down his food. "Now I need my proper hug." I smiled and walked into his awaiting arms, wrapping my arms around him again. He held me tightly against him, resting his chin on my head. I sighed happily, "you look so much better then you did yesterday, you could barely walk and now your out getting food."

He laughed at this and placed a small kiss on the top of my head "Babe, its all about the ups and downs, some days ill feel like shit then others I feel like theres nothing wrong with me, and honestly, I have never felt better then I feel today" I smiled at this. He put his lips to my ear, and whispered in a low voice "and im pretty sure its because you're here a lot earlier then normal" It was just now that I realised what the time was _6:20_ maybe that's why he was out, I was here 40 minutes before the actual visting hours started. I pushed him away in mockery, but he pulled me into him further and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

ahh, smitchie love :] I think this update is a month, 2 months late? Haha, well I was really inspired for some reason to start writing again. This story is my main priority now. Anyways, please review it means heaps to me. Ohh and I just thought id say this. I recommend you all read_**"All Just A Lie"** _**by _.ConverseWithMyDress. _**im sitting here, hoping the next chapter is up before I go to bed, seriously addicted to that story. too short? not enough detail? please let me know.

x


	4. 4

Im **not sure if ive said this or not, but connect three ARE NOT famous in this story. If ive said they were, just ignore it.**

**And i dont know if i mentioned their ages?**

**Mitchie: 17**

**Shane:18**

**Oh and let me know if you want caitlyn, nate and jason introduced. :p**

* * *

Things have been going really well since that night I spent at Shane's hospital room. He's recovering (slowly, but surely), my parents and I are finally on speaking terms again and Sarah offered that I stay at their house with Shane a couple of nights a week to look after him. Sarah often travelled for her work. She took the past three months off to take care of Shane, but her company has basically threatened that if she didn't come back, her employment would be terminated.

I was currently waiting outside my house, bad in hand, waiting for my mom to give me a lift to Shane's house. Just as the image of his now happy and healthy face entered my mind, my phone buzzed, letting me know I had a message.

_Hey :]_

_Just wanted to tell you that I'm making dinner, so don't eat anything before you get here. And before you ask, I'm fine. I'm getting better Mitch; everything is getting so much better._

_Shane. X_

I smiled. I was starting to believe things were getting better as well. Maybe for once fate was on my side. Shane was recovering. The only bad thing that was lurking around the corner was school. Oh how I dreaded the place, but then again, what teenager didn't? I suppose that I only have 2 semesters left, and it would all be over. I hadn't really made any plans for after I leave school. Shane had his bands with his two friends, Jason and Nate. And me? I had nothing. Just a stupid part time job at a burger shop. I set aside my depressing thoughts for now, all I had to think about right now was that wonderful person I like to call my boyfriend waiting for me to arrive. How cheesy did that just sound, I guess love does these things to you.

* * *

About 20 minutes after I received the message from Shane, my mom came waltzing out, with a happy expression on her face. As soon as she laid eyes on me, her expression changed into a shocked and sympathetic look.

"Mitchie! Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry I wasn't out sooner. I completely forgot about dropping you at Shane's. Quick, get in the car, how late are you?" she said all at once, while climbing into the driver's seat and opening my door for me.

"About 30 minute's mom, He's made lunch and everything!" I said in a huff. I was actually mad at my mom. How could she forget about dropping me at Shane's? I asked her if she could about 2 minutes before I went outside. I had a feeling she was up to something, but I decided to push it aside.

The drive was silent until we pulled up outside the all too familiar house.

"Tell Shane we're thinking of him, okay? And have a good time. Just call us tomorrow so we know everything is okay and even if things go wrong don't hesit.."

"Mom. I know I'll call you tomorrow" I laughed a bit as I cut her off. She always rambled but I wasn't in the mood for it today. I just wanted to see Shane.

"Okay sweetie. Bye" she said as I slammed the door shut. I waved her off then made my way to the front door.

I knocked once and Shane was there. It was like he was waiting for me by the door or something, well considering I was 30 something minutes late, he probably was.

He pulled me into a tight hug before I could even say hello.

"Oh MITCHIE. Where were you? You didn't reply to my text and I was so worried." He started kissing me all over my face, making me giggle. Such a worry wort he was.

I pushed him off slightly, only so I could put my arms around his neck. "Shane, I'm fine. How are you though?"

His smile grew wide. "I'm great!... Fantastic...Wonderful." he said between kisses.

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Oh good"

He took my hand and led me into the kitchen area, closing the door after I was fully inside.

I gasped slightly when we reached our destination.

There were lots of candles lit around his family's dining room. Roses were sitting nicely in the middle of the table, and it was set for two. My eyes watered, it must have taken so long for him to prepare all of this.

"Happy anniversary babe. I wanted to do something special, 9 months is a very long time." he winked at me cheekily, before leaving to finish dishing out the food.

How sweet was he, setting all this up for our 9 months... wait a minute? Our anniversary? It was our anniversary?

I counted the days in my head and I soon realised it was the 6th of august. 9 months since we got together. Shit. I had nothing. I didn't mean to forget, I was just so caught up on making sure I had all the necessary stuff packed before I came.

Guilt washed over me. How was I supposed to enjoy this dinner when I had nothing to give him.

When he came back in, he must've seen the blank expression on my face, and he immediately panicked.

"Mitchie? Whets wrong? Are you okay?" he put the two plates he was carrying down and rushed over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to bring me out of my daze.

I started sobbing. I had remembered every other anniversary. Even when Shane was at his worst in hospital I remembered. Why didn't I remember?

He took me in his arms, and tried to calm me down.

"Sh-ane. I.. I didn't get anything fo-r our anniversary. I didn't mean to for-forget. I so sorry." I collapsed in his arms, crying into his chest.

I heard him laugh. Why was he laughing? Didn't he hear what I just said? I pulled back, so I could look at his face. He didn't seem mad.

"Baby, you don't need to worry. Just because I made you this doesn't mean you _have_ to get me something. How about we just enjoy dinner okay?" He kissed the top of my head, and took my hand in his, leading me to the table.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit burnt, cooking isn't my specialty. Oh and watch out for the pizza. It kind of stuck to the bottom of the tray and I couldn't get all the foil off" I laughed. I guess I would be doing the cooking for the next few days.

* * *

**Yep, im back :D sorry that this is so late, and i really hope that i still have readers. For the past few months ive been really trying to buckle down and study for my tests at school, and now that they are all over, i have lots more time on my hands. **

**Whos excited for new moon!?!?! I AM :D **

**Oh and i suggest you read a few stories if your a smitchie fan**

**Here We Go Again By Moliver**

**Love On The Volleyball Court By Jemi Obsessed**

**And**

**The Undeveloped Story By Sandy2x400 (if you dont mind a bit of swearing :p)  
**

**Okay, so please review and hopefully ill be updating soon :)**


	5. 5

**Alright, in the last chapter, i said that it was 9 months, lets just say that was 2 years and 9 months, typo :p thankyou, Ceecile, for noticing that.**

When things seem to be getting better, it all comes crashing down. Since our anniversary night, Shane's health started deteriorating, and he ended up back in hospital a few nights later. He started becoming less active, only getting out of bed on request from the nurses. The past few nights however, he hasnt even woken up.

They have him heavily sedated, saying that this was the better option, as the pain would be excruciating. Shane's mom was by his side day and night for the first few days, however work insisted she come in and make up the hours she had taken off. Someone had to keep the money coming into the family. So i offered to stay with him, putting my life on hold to watch the one i love's deteriorate. I missed his smile, his voice. I missed him. I wanted him to get better, i needed him to get better.

The tears were falling freely from my eyes, as i heard a knock on the door. I sniffled, attempting to hide the evidence of my crying, and called out, letting the person know it was okay to come in. Before the door opened, i grabbed Shane's hand from under the white, hospital blanket, squeezing it. Although he didnt squeeze back, it was still comforting. Doctor Sherman came into the room, a team of doctors with clipboards following him.

"Mitchie, this is Ms Norber, Miss. James and Dr. Leron. Ladies, this Mitchie Torres" He gestured towards me, which i replied with a small smile. He then gestured towards Shane. "And this is Shane Gray. Mr Gray has cancer of the lung." The women with clipboards behind started writing things down. I glanced at Shane, moving my hand from his to run through his thinning hair.

"Mitchie, we'll be easing the sedation, and we are hoping Shane will wake soon, he will be a bit groggy but that is to be expected. We just need a few verbal answers from him in order to decide what our next action will be."

"What are the possibilities?" I asked, somewhat afraid to hear the answer.

He ushered the women behind him out of the room and closed the door after them.

"Well, we have a few options, depending how he is. There is the chemotherapy option. Another idea is perhaps the Erlotinib hydrochloride drug, which would attack the cancer. It really just depends, im sorry there isnt much i can tell you at this point in time."

**hmm, its short, but its mainly recapping and setting the path for the next chapters to come. it will get more interesting, I have ideas :)**


End file.
